Larry & Petunia REPOSTED
by VeggieFan3000
Summary: a bit of mistakes in the story I had posted have been fixed
1. Trial of a Fib & His Alien

**Larry & Petunia: A VeggieTales Movie**

**Written By: **VeggieFan3000

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VeggieTales because that belongs to creators Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki at Big Idea. And I don't own Lilo & Stitch because that belongs to Disney.**_

**Cast**

**Lilo Peleki – **Larry the Cucumber

**Stitch (Experiment 626) –** Petunia Rhubarb _(who's Experiment # 624 in this story)_

**Jumba Jookiba – **Fibrilious Minimous _(the fib from __**Larry-Boy & the Fib From Outer Space**__)_

**Agent Pleakley – **Curly the Worm _(from __**Larry-Boy the Bad Apple**__)_

**Grand Councilwoman –** Madame Blueberry

**Gantu –** Mr. Lunt

**Nani –** Bob the Cucumber _(appeared at the end of __**Duke & the Great Pie War**__)_

**Myrtle Edmonds – **Dark Crow _(from the __**Cartoon Adventures of Larry-Boy**__)_

**Cobra Bubbles – **Mr. Wally Nezzer

**Chapter 1: The Trial Of A Fib & His Alien**

_**Galactic Federation Headquarters**_

_**Year: 2005**_

**F**ar out into outer space, deep in the galaxy & way beyond the solar system is the council of the Galactic Federation. Inside this humongous council, there are many aliens from all over the galaxy who are now sitting quietly as they calmly wait for a trial of a mad alien scientist & his dangerous creation to begin taking place. Just then, all the aliens see a short round female figure that's "hopping" to the very front of this council's room. The spotlight reveals who & what this fruit is. She's a young blueberry with short blonde hair, wearing orange & red clothing whose name is Madame Blueberry, the Grand Councilwoman in this special 'VeggieTales Movie' fanfic.

Once everybody's mouths are shut & their eyes are on her, Madame calls out strictly, "Captain Lunt!"

As Mr. Lunt, the Galactic Federation's captain in this fic & who's a decorative Spanish gourd, "hops" over to Madame, he asks, "Yes mam?"

"Read the charges you have, please," orders Madame to Mr. Lunt, before he pulls out his card with the charges resulting to this trial on it.

"Oh, yes." says Mr. Lunt, before clearing his throat. He reads to someone who's standing on a floating disk, "Dr. Fibrilious Minimous, known as the lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries. You're now standing before this council & are accused of illegal genetic experimentation."

All of a sudden, a robotic door is heard opening & a kind of big armored pod comes into the council, before Madame asks to the scientist who's on trial, "How do you plead?"

"I'm totally not guilty!" snaps Fibrilious, crossing his arms in annoyance. "My experiments are simply in theaters & are definitely in legal boundaries."

The pod shows a container that ends up going onto a small disc in the council.

"This Federation believes that you have actually created something." Madame tells Fibrilious.

"Who? Me? Create something? No way! That would be totally irresponsible, stupid of me, & unethical. I would never, ever..."

However, the alien scientist is interrupted when the cover that's on the container is pulled off, ending up showing some kind of alien vegetable inside the container, which is now shown as an actual glass jar. It's a alien rhubarb _(although it looks nothing like one) _with long red hair & purple fur, wearing pink earrings, pink makeup & a light blue & red clothing. She has 2 antennae, 4 spikes on her back, & long rabbit-like ears.

Fibrilious looks dumbstruck & says, "Make...more than 1." In an alarming way, the alien rhubarb growls at the alien audience.

"What is that terrible thing? Some kind of red-headed freak?" asks Mr. Lunt, a bit concerned.

"Red-headed freak? Terrible thing?" exclaims Fibrilious, shocked. "What you see before you is the very first alien of a new kind of species. I call her 'Experiment 624.' She's bulletproof, fireproof, & can think quicker than any supercomputer in the galaxy! She has the ability to see in the dark & move objects 3000 times her size! Her only instinct: to destroy everything she touches!" After explaining a rundown of 624's amazing powers, Fibrilious laughs loudly, falling on his back like mad.

"So, it's a monster of destruction. Is it not?" asks Madame, frowning.

"Hey, just a little one. At least she's not big."

"That thing is an interferance to nature. So it must be destroyed, Madame!" cries Mr. Lunt in a serious tone.

"Silence, Captain Lunt. Maybe we can reason with her." Madame then says, turning to look at the female alien rhubarb, "Experiment 624, give us some sign you understand what I'm telling you. Can you please you show us that there is something inside you that's good?"

Hearing Madame & understanding what she had just said, 624 looks at Madame, turning towards her & Mr. Lunt before clearing her throat & shouting, "Mega nala kweesta!"

Once 624 has said this, everyone in the room gasped, except for Mr. Lunt, who wasn't pleased at all with Fibrilious or 624 at all.

"So naughty!" shouts Madame in a shocked way.

As 624's chuckles turn into mad laughs, Fibrilious innocently insists to Madame, "I—I didn't teach her that."

"That idiot scientist should be placed under arrest!" orders Mr. Lunt in anger before Fibrilious's pod becomes a glass container & traps him in it.

"I prefer to be a called an 'Evil Genius'!" shouts Fibrilious as he then disappears to his jail cell at the local prison of the Galactic Federation.

"And as for that destructable abomination. It's the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us." Madame says & then says to Mr. Lunt as she then hops off, "Captain Lunt, take her away."

"With pleasure, Madame." Mr. Lunt says, grinning in glee.


	2. 624's Great Escape

**Chapter 2: 624's Great Escape**

**B**eing sent to a Veggie Hopper ship, Experiment # 624 in put into a containment pod that's upside down on the onto a syringe, a Vegtroop "hops" up to 624, making her growl in irritation at him. The Vegtroop tries hard to ignore the growling 624 , managing to sink the syringe's needle below one of 624's long purple rabbit ears, making the evil 624 frown unhappily while the Vegtroop gets a sample of her blood, handing the sample over to Admiral Scooter. The admiral carrot then places the sample of blood into 2 tubes of 2 robotic guns & the 2 guns point right at 624, staring at her.

Mr. Lunt says, going up to 624 & reaching up to her level with a stool, "Hmm. Uncomfortable? Oh...Good! The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So, relax...enjoy the trip & don't get any ideas." Mr. Lunt looks at the guns, then back at 624, explaining to her, "These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone but you." Mr. Lunt goes closer to 624's face, making her bite his nose in anger.

Right after Mr, Lunt manages to get his nose loose out of 624's mouth, he yells, "Ow! Why you...!"

"Ahem, sir." says Scooter. "May I remind the captain that he is on duty."

Mr. Lunt looks at 624, growling at her before leaving the cell, commanding, "Secure the cell!"

"Aye captain!" says a computer's voice when Mr. Lunt leaves Scooter behind with 624.

Mr. Lunt goes to the command bridge & asks the officers, "Do...Does this, uh, look infected to you? Or is is all right?"

Out in space, tiny Red Tomato ships surround the Veggie Hopper, flying off throughout the galaxy.

Bored, 624 is still in her containment pod while remaining in the prison bay. The 2 robo guns watch her rabbit-like ears prick outward twice, causing 624 to have a brilliant idea on how to escape, exclaiming, "Oh!" before she chuckles gleefully. 624 then causes a large saliva glob of hers to hang out of her mouth & go towards the ground before sucking it up as the guns watched.

"Ah!" exclaims 624 in excitement, before laughing like a maniac before continues to proceed on with her evil escape plan.

Nearby, Scooter is busy reading a book before he hears 624 giggle evilly & turns around towards her before snapping, "Aw, shut your trap, red-headed freak!"

Growling angrily, 624 fires some of her saliva across the prison bay area, which makes the 2 robo guns track her spit glob & fire lasers at it. Suddenly, without warning, alarms from all over the ship are activated.

Pa Grape, 1 of the officers, sees the brightening prison bay area on the cruiser's schematic, exclaiming, "Captain, there's gunfire in the cell bay!"

"Open a channel," orders Mr. Lunt.

Meanwhile, back at the prison bay, Scooter is standing in front of the huge cell door as he looks fearfully at the robo gun-created hole that resulted in 624's spit glob she fired out of her mouth. Chuckling gleefully, 624 fires a 2nd glob of saliva & it ends up landing onto Scooter's hat! Resulting in his hat going up into the air, Scooter quickly ducked in fright in front of the door, which makes the large robot guns to fire at Scooter's hat, also destroying the cell door itself. A large number of sirens are then turned on at the bridge.

"Captain, she's loose on Deck C!" shouts Pa Grape, alarmed & yet shocked too while seeing the schematic's light flashing.

"Read alert. Seal off the deck now!" yells Mr. Lunt.

Breaking her pod in half & landing on her feet _(if she had any)_, 624 smiles evilly. She uses the pod's pieces to defend herself against the terrible robo guns & their dreadful lasers after grabbing the 2 pieces. Rushing, or "hopping" quick, towards a bulkhead door that's in the process of closing in on her, 624 manages to stop the door from closing, lifting it up a bit so she could get through, growling with determination.

"Security coverage on door 7! Deadly force authorized. Fire on sight immediately!" shouts Mr. Lunt throughout the few loudspeakers.

"There she is!" yells 1 of the Vegtroops.

Surprised, 624 sees a couple of furious Vegtroops near the hallways end, going in front of her. Firing their plasma at 624, the Vegtroops attempt to stop 624 from escaping the entire Federation. Avoiding while dodging their attacks, 624 hops speedily over towards her right, seeing a small air vent & ends up going inside it.

Just then, reporting to Mr. Lunt, 1 of the Vegtroops presses a button on the right side of his helmet, before saying, "Security to Bridge. She's in the ventilation system."

Everyone recieves the Vegtroop's message from the bridge as they begin hearing soft banging coming from the vents that are in the ceiling of theirs. Shocked while grabbing his plasma gun & attempting to hit 624, Mr. Lunt fires at wherever the banging sound is coming from, missing his target.

"She's headed for the power..." begins Mr. Lunt, but is cut off, however, when the bridge's power ends up going out, "...grid." A thud suddenly shakes the ship. "What was that?" asks Mr. Lunt in curiosity.

"Um, maybe she's not on the ship anymore, captain." guesses Pa Grape, worriedly.

"Confirmed. That's right! She's taken a pink Red Tomato." says an officer named Ma Grape.

To show what both officers here have said is true, a Red Tomato ship can be seen flying near the front of Veggie Hopper ship, which is being driven by 624.

"Yeah...she took the pink one." replies Pa Grape, surprisingly.

Honking her ship's horn out in space, 624 exclaims, "Yee haw!" A laser nearly hits her ship, causing 624 to angrily growl as she realizes all the rest of the Red Tomato ships are after her!

624 courageously presses the brakes of her ship hard, making her ship stop to a hault. Turning the ship around, 624 causes it to fly at the pursuers of hers, firing laser at them.

"Huh?" asks 624 as she sees a ship ram into hers & blew off her ship's 2 s-foils, rapidly.

"That's it! We got her! We got her!" cries the lead pilot in joy.

Suddenly seeing a hyperdrive lever, 624 grins before she exclaims, "Noogee bay!"

"Hyperdrive activated. System charging." a computer voice inside 624's ship says after 624 activates the hyperdrive lever by pulling it upward.

"She's engaged her H-drive!"cries Ma Grape back on the bridge, in an alarmed way.

"Warning- guidance is not functional." the computer voice of her ship warns 624, as she simply & carelessly turns the lever around to the left a bit.

She just wants to wind up in any place that's away from these pathetic stupidheads!

Mr. Lunt presses some sort of intercom button in alarm back at the bridge, yelling, "Pursuit commander that idiot alien rhubarb is gonna make a jump!"

"Break formation! Get clear of that ship!" the pursuit commander orders, making all the other Red Tomato ships that were surrounding 624's ship fly away from it, alarmed & also shocked.

"Navigation failure. Do not engage hyper..." However, 624 just neglects to listen to the warning of her ship's computer & pushes the hyperdrive lever down, smirking in evilness.

Just then, a huge supersonic wave strikes the Veggie Hopper ship, causing an over-extreme surge of power.

Annoyed, Mr. Lunt returned to his chair back on the bridge. "Get me the Galactic Control, now." Mr. Lunt orders to the ensign, irritatedly.


	3. A Weird Catch Team

**Chapter 3: A Weird Catch Team**

"Where did she go?" Madame shouts in rage back at headquarters.

"She's still in hyperspace, Madame." says 1 of the control operator veggies, who's a carrot. A lot of other control operator vegetables proceed on attempting to track the stolen ship that 624 has by using the tools at their work stations.

"Where will she exit to?" asks Madame, strictly.

"Calculating now- quadrant 17, section 006. Area 51. A planet called...Ee-arth." replies 1 of the other control operator veggies, who's a female asparagus.

"I want an expert on this planet to come in here now!" commands Madame, before she glances at a screen to see Earth water, asking, "What is that stuff on there?"

"Water. Most of that place is covered with it," answers an admiral carrot.

"She won't survive in water. Her molecular density is far too great."

Shockingly, 624's ship is seen on the screen & is now approaching the planet Earth & it's closing in on 5 green islands.

"No..." says Madame, disbelievingly as 624's ship begins to approach 1 of the small islands. "Of course. How much time do we have?"

"We have projected her landing at approximately 3 hours & 42 minutes." replies the female asparagus control operator to Madame.

"We will have to gas this planet if..." Madame begins to say just as a male voice interrupts her.

"Hold it right there & hold everything!" cries a worm named Curly (who's the same size of Fibrilious in this story), making Madame turns to see him going up to her. This worm is light brown with purple eyelids & a dark brown hat on his head with a springy body.

"The planet Earth is a protected wildlife reserve. Yes & even me myself have been using it rebuild the flying fire ant population, which, to remind you is an endangered species!" shouts Curly to Madame.

"Am I to assume you are the expert on this planet?" asked Madame, frowning.

"Oh, I probably wouldn't say expert if I were you." replies Curly. "Um, I'm Agent Curly & I'm at your service."

"Can't we just destroy that island?"

"No way! Are ya acorns or somethin'? The flying fire ant's food, which is also primitive human lifeforms have colonies all on that water-covered planet." says Curly to Madame before giving her his black-colored Viewmaster thing.

"Are they intelligent creatures?" asked Madame, looking through the lenses as Curly answers.

"No, but they're very delicate, ya see. And every few years, when an asteroid strikes their planet, ya know, they would have to begin life all over again." says Curly, before Madame sighs, giving the Viewmaster back to Curly. "Fascinating, right? With this, I have studied millions of..."

"What if some of our military forces simply land on that island?"

"Well, then, your highness, you should know that that'd be a bad idea, ya know! The creatures on that planet are just very easy & landing there would create mass mayhem & planet-wide panic!" cries Curly.

"A quiet capture would need some sort of understanding of 624's we don't possess!" says Madame impatiently to Curly. "Who then, Mr. Curly, would you like to send for her extraction?"

Thinking, Curly asked, "Would she happen to have a sister?" This causes Madame to frown in thought. "Close grandfather maybe?"

Later on, Madame & Curly go to the the Galactic Federation's prison, where all the galaxy's most hideous & ugly looking creatures are while Curly is fearfully following right behind Madame.

"Friendly cousin? Neighbor with a hat collection?," predicted Curly, concerned. They then get to platform to your left that goes up 1 of the walls that features Fibrilious Minimous's prison cell.

In that certain cell the purple alien scientist glances at a newspaper that he has gotten from 1 of the prison's guards. The front page has a picture of him who's wearing his lab coat & was near a refueling pod thing that 624 had been in before they both had been arrested earlier that day. The newspaper's headline said, **'IDIOT SCIENTIST JAILED!'**

Fibrilious's fists angrily shake before he tears the newspaper to shreds, screaming, **"! Aaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhh! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** , before he sees Madame & Curly in front of his cell's door before they enter.

Fibrilious grins, tossing the last remaining piece of the newspaper to the ground, asking Madame, knowing what happened to his evil creation, "She got away, didn't she?"

"I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you," replied Madame to Fibrilious, "Considering you made that monster to begin with."

"I designed this creature of mine to be unstoppable." said Fibrilious, grinning evilly. "And have extreme powers."

"Which is precisely why you must now bring her back."

"What? Me? Why me? I'm not the one who helped her escape, she did it herself!" insists Fibrilious.

But Madame simply says, "And to reward you, we willing to trade your freedom for her capture."

Sighing, Fibrilious sits on his prison bed while putting a hand to his head, thinking about this whole thing. "624 will not come easily. Maybe direct hit from plasma cannon might stun her long enough to..."

"Plasma cannon granted. And the deal is, if you capture 624, again, we will trade your freedom for her capture, you got that?"

Smiling while accepting the deal, Fibrilious replies, "I've got that."

"B-B-But, it's a delicate planet. Who's gonna control him? 'Cause somebody ought to, ya know." says Curly, worried.

"Why you will of course." replies Madame, seriously, before she leaves Curly behind with Fibrilious.

"Very funny, your Highness, I...I-I didn't quite get...you're not joking, are ya?" cries Curly, while Fibrilious goes over to the scared Curly.

"So, tell me my puny little wormy one. On what poor, pitiful, pathetic & defenseless planet has my monstrosity been unleashed?" asks Fibrilious going closer to Curly & in his face.


	4. Meet Larry

**Chapter 4: Meet Larry**

On the planet Earth & in Bumaii _(fictional version of Hawaii),_ which is where 624 will eventually land in, many sea creatures behave naturally while the song from the original Lilo & Stitch movie starts to play.

_**Mahalo nui ia**_

_**Ke Ali iwahine**_

Many fish are swimming into the marvelous, shining ocean.

_**O Lili ulani**_

In a community center, 5 human hula boys get onto the stage, preparing to dance.

_**O ka Wohi Ku**_

_**Ka pipo mai u ke anuenue**_

_**Na waihooluu a hailkeole**_

Meanwhile, a young cucumber named Larry is seen heading to the surface as he's wearing a light blue swimsuit, also having 1 tooth showing.

_**E nana na maka**_

_**ike ao Malama**_

_**Mai Bumaii akea I Kauai...**_

_**O Kal Kaua he inoa**_

Larry still swims on his way to shore.

_**O ka pua mae ola I Ka I'**_

_**Ka pua maila I ka mauna**_

Meanwhile, the human hula dancers begin dancing.

_**I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea**_

_**Ke 'maila I K' lauea**_

The waves carry Larry to shore.

_**M' lamalama I wahinekapu**_

_**Aka luna o Uw Kahuna**_

_**I ka pali kapuo o ka auea**_

_**Ea mai ke ali I kia manu**_

_**Ua wehi I ka hulu oka mamo**_

_**Ka pua nani o Bumai I**_

Changing into his hula clothes, Larry quickly hops to the community center where he's supposed to be as of right now.

_**O Kal 'Kaua he inoa**_

Meanwhile, the hula teacher, who's name is Electro Carrot _(my bro's OC)_ prepares his students for hula dancing. He's wearing a metal suit with a metal hat on his head. His students' names were the Dark Crow the Grape, who's the leader of all his other friends, who's names are the Scarlette Tomato, Bubble Gum, & Electro-Melon _(who are all from the __**Cartoon Larry-Boy**__)._ Electro gestures his boys to go onto the stage.

Ko pua maila I ka mauna

Electro's other 4 students hop onto the stage directly in front of the 5 human male hula dancers.

_**I Ke Kuahiwi o Mauna Kea**_

Counting his vegetation-type students on stage, Electro mumbled, "1, 2, 3, 4...", before seeing an empty spce in the stage's middle.

_**Ke 'maila I K 'lauea**_

_**M' lamalama I Wahine kapu**_

"Ay-yi-yi," groans Electro, concerned for Larry.

_**A Ka luna o Uw 'Kahuna**_

No one noticing Larry arriving in his hula clothes.

_**I ka pali kapu o ka auea**_

_**Mahalo nui ia**_

_**Ke Ali iwahine**_

_**O Lili ulani**_

_**O Ka Wohi Ku...**_

While the other boys are dancing more, Larry unknowingly hops over from behind 1 of the human male dancers, then going between Dark Crow & the Scarlette Tomato & does the same dance moves as they dance at once, but doesn't realize he's soaking wet & is leaving water puddles on some of the stage's spots.

_**Ea mai ke ali I kia manu**_

_**Ua wehi I ka huluo ka mamo**_

_**Ka pua nani a o Bumaii I**_

_**O Kal 'Kaua he inoa...**_

"He Inoa No Kalani Kala Kaua Kulele." the boys all say, including Larry. All of a sudden, Dark Crow slips into a puddle that Larry had left behind, hopping into it by accident. All of Dark Crow's friends slip on the other puddles as well.

"Stop, stop!"shout Electro as he goes up & onto the stage, towards Larry & the other boys. "Hold it! Larry, why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh, well...because today's Delightful Donut Day." says Larry, frowning while being honest. Larry explains, knowing Electro & the others would be confused after Larry had said that, "You see, every Thursday, give my fish buddy, Prellie a chocalate & peanut butter donut."

"Prellie is a fish?" asked Electro, still quite confused.

"But today we were out of peanut butter & I asked my brother, Bob, what to give my buddy & he said a salmon sandwich instead. But, I couldn't give Prellie salmon! And do you know just what salmon is?"

"Fish?" replies Electro.

"Yup, it's fish! I can't give fish to Prellie, because if I did that, that'd be totally bad & irresposible of me!" shouts Larry, annoyed. "I had to go to the grocery store to get chocolate & peanut butter-filled donuts because all we had at home today was-was stupid dumb salmon! That's why I'm late!"

"Larry, why is this so important?" asks Electro in wonder.

"Prellie is a magic fish who can control the world's weather." says Larry, smiling. Everyone, except Larry, was confused. A magic fish controlling the weather? That's just plan weird to all other people!

"You're just de craziest cucumber I haff effer met." comments Dark Crow with his Spanish accent, bringing Larry down. Just because Larry is totally different from everyone else & does weird & silly stuff & says silly things sometimes did not mean Dark Crow & the others had to treat Larry badly!

"You're such a loser & no one will effer be your friend! Neffer!" remarks Dark Crow, making Larry feel discouraged of himself even more. Just then, Larry did something that was shocking & definitely was not the right thing to do: he jumped right onto Dark Crow, yelling in anger, **"THAT'S IT!" ,**before he punched him in the face, & bit 1 of his mechanical robo arms from his superhero suit!

"Please, please!" cries Electro, pulling Larry away from Dark Crow. "Everybody calm down!" Frightened, Dark Crow hides right behind his teacher & his friends also did, scared. "Larry..." begins Electro.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sir! I won't do that again! I promise!" shouts Larry, apologizing with honesty.

"Maybe we should call your brother."

"No! Pretty please with lemons on top! I'll be good! I wanna dance. I practiced for 9 hours every day last week! I just wanna dance. I really did practice."

"Ew, man! Dat dumb jerky cucumber bit me!" groans Dark Crow, looking at his bitten robo arm.

"Eww! Nasty!" Dark Crow's friends reply in disgust, making Electro groan. After school, Larry obeys as he sits out on the school porch after Dark Crow & his friends hop off in happiness.

Going out of the building, Electro says to Larry, "I called your brother. He said to wait for him here on the porch. We'll try again Monday." After Electro goes back into the school, Larry while disobeying his brother, hops after Dark Crow & his friends, his heart filled with hope.

Meanwhile, Dark Crow & the others are holding toy animals they're playing with as they continue hopping off. "Does dees look eenfected to you?" asks Dark Crow, looking at his bitten robotic arm again.

"Yeah," answers Scarlette Tomato.

Larry goes up to them & greets them, saying,"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"You better not heff rabies," snaps Dark Crow. "Eef you heff rabies, de dog catcher ees gonna heff to cut..."

"Are you gonna play toy animals?" asks Larry, hoping Dark Crow & the others would let him play with them.

"You don't heff a toy aneemal," snaps Dark Crow while he & his friends hide their toy animals behind their backs. Larry then gets his own toy animal he made out of his backpack.

"This is Benny my red-nosed toy dog!" says Larry, holding his stuffed toy dog, making the other boys gasp as they back away, frightened. "I made him, but his nose is too big. So I pretend a bug laid eggs in his ears & he's upset because he only has a few days to..." begins Larry, before turning to see the boys have already left him behind. Mad, Larry throws his Benny to the ground, but ends up going back to grab him, before hopping on his way home.

Meanwhile, a cucumber, who's much older then Larry, hops towards the porch of the hula school. He's named Bob the Cucumber, Larry's older brother.

"Larry! Larry?" replies Bob, looking around through the door to find Larry. "Larry? Oh, no." Bob begins to hop quickly back home, realizing that Larry wasn't at the school now. "You better be home," mutters Bob, strictly. All of a sudden, a car almost runs over Bob & he exclaims in rage, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yells as he hops off, after hitting the car's bumper, "Stupidhead!" The car's driver, who's Mr. Wally Nezzer, Larry's social worker, watches Bob hop off while frowning.


	5. Meet Mr Nezzer

**Chapter 5: Meet Mr. Nezzer**

Bob runs over to his & Larry's home. He hears the song _**The Heartbreak Hotel**_ that's playing in the house, making him groan. "Larry? Please open this door Larry!" orders Bob, after realizing the door is locked.

"Just go away." groans Larry inside. Poking his head through the nearby dog door, Bob sees Larry lying down on the floor as he listens to the Elvis song on a close-by record player.

"Larry? We don't have time for this." exclaims Bob, annoyed.

"Please leave me alone," groans Larry.

"Come on, Larry. That social worker's gonna be here any minute!" But Larry simply turns up the record player's volume in boredom. After school today, Larry feels so left out & neglected, he just doesn't wanna do anything right now. Bob looks over to his left to see many nails nailed into the door frame. Frustrated, Bob looks around & finds a hammer, before picking it up. Unknowingly, a familiar black car stops in front of the house. "You are so finished when I get in there!" shouts Bob, after managing to get 1 nail out with the hammer. The driver of the car comes out & towards the steps of the house. "Oh! I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, push puree, then bake you into a pie & feed it to the social worker!" yells Bob in rage, not noticing that the male zucchini behind him is waiting, impatiently. "And when he says, 'Mmm, this is great. What's your secret?', I'm gonna say..." The zucchini is heard clearing his throat, making Bob gasp in surprise before he gets his head out of the dog door & gets up to see him. "Love & full of care." says Bob, as he throws the hammer to the ground. "Hi. Uh...You must be the, uh..."

"The stupidhead as I recall." growls the zucchini, strictly. "You called me that, correct?"

"Oh! Oh...Oh, you know, I'm really sorry about that & if I'd known who you were, of course I never would've...I can pay for that." says Bob, a little nervous.

"It's a rental. Are you the guardian in question?" asks the zucchini.

"Yes, I'm Bob. Nice to meet you Mister..." begins Bob.

"Nezzer." answers Wally, confessing.

"Mr. Nezzer. That's a weird..." begins Bob again.

"Yes, I realize." interrupts Wally. "Are you gonna invite me in, Bob?"

"Uh..." begins Bob, feeling nervous. "I thought we could sit out here & talk."

" I don't think so. It's a beautiful day but I was hoping we'd go _inside_ & talk."

"Right. OK. Uh...this way." whispers Bob, nervously again before heading to the house's other side with Wally following him. Realizing the door is locked & turning to Mr. Nezzer, he says, "Uh...Could you wait here for a minute? I'll be right back." While waiting, Wally hears a window breaking & record player being turned off, scratching first as the music stops being heard.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" exclaims Larry in irritation.

The door in front of Wally opens with Bob panting frantically. "So...lemonade?" asks Bob, smiling in nervousness.

"Um, do you often leave your brother home alone...like this? Because I'm starting to wonder." asks Wally, starting to get suspicious while going into the house.

"No. Never. Not at all." Bob gasps when he sees a picture of Larry by a wall with the words 'I'm Alone!' written on it before quickly hopping over to the fridge to hide it from Wally, saying, "Well, except for just now. Uh, I had to run to the store to get some..."

Bob suddenly sees the stove turned on, also seeing that it's a disaster-looking area & shouts, "Oh!" in alarm, turning the stove's switches off.

"You left the stove on while you were out?" asks Wally, still frowning.

"Low heat! Just a simmer." says Bob before smelling the awful smoke from a pot after uncovering part of it. "Mmm! It's coming along great." When Bob fully uncovers the pot, more smoke comes out, making Bob shout in fright.

"I found that this morning, Bob." says Larry, hopping into the room. Surprised, Bob turns to see Larry who stares at the disastrous kitchen.

"Larry! There you are. Lil' bro...this is Mr. Nezzer." Bob says, introducing Wally to Larry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Larry," says Wally.

"You're name tag says Wally." says Larry, looking at the pin on Wally's shirt that has his name printed on it. "Wally Nezzer. No offense, but you don't really look like a social worker."

"I'm a special classification." says Wally. "Did you ever hurt anyone once? I'm just asking." asks Larry, curiously while getting off-topic.

"We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you happy?" asks Wally.

Larry smiles in a fake way before saying to him, "Um...well, I am adjusted. I eat 4 food groups & look both ways before crossing the street & take long walks & get disciplined."

Unknowingly to Mr. Nezzer, Bob is behind him, whispering to Larry, but ends up saying the wrong thing, gasping in horror. "You get disciplined?" asks Wally, curiously.

"Yeah. He disciplines me real good. Sometimes he does it 5 times a day with lots of toy balls." answers Larry, smiling a bit.

"Bricks, huh?" asks Wally, suspiciously.

"Yup, in a pillowcase." says Larry, nodding.

"Okay! That's enough speaking for you." says Bob, making Larry hop off. "Why don't go & do something pleasant, you little goofball. The other social workers just thought he was a shock. Thirsty?"

Once Wally goes back to the kitchen with Bob, he says, "Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself. I am the one they call when things go wrong & things have indeed gone wrong."

Wally then goes to the living room & sees Larry who has a pickle jar & 4 silver spoons, sitting on the floor. The spoons resemble Dark Crow & his friends. Wally watches Larry take all 4 spoons, putting them in the pickle jar & closes it up tight, before shaking up the jar. Larry says, darkly, "My friends deserve being punished."

"Please call me the next time you're left here alone." Wally tells Larry, giving an info card to him.

"I sure will," replies Larry, grabbing the card from him.

Wally turns to Bob & says, while managing to open the door, breaking the nails loose, "If you're wondering, this didn't go so well. You have 3 days to change my mind." Wally then closes the door & leaves before Bob turns to Larry with a serious look, making him scream in fright, before chasing after him, eventually trapping him in a corner of the house.

"Larry, why didn't you wait at the school?" asks Bob, angrily, looking at Larry. "You were supposed to wait there!"

"I'm sorry, I just..." begins Larry, before Bob cuts him off.

"Do you not understand? Do you wanna be taken away?" asks Bob, making Larry look around with a sad expression.

"Answer me!" commands Bob.

"No!" shouts Larry.

"No, you don't understand?" asks Bob.

"No with lemons on top!"

"No what?"

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" shouts Larry, before sadly falling face first to the floor, before crying a bit in a muffled way.

"You're such a pain in the eyes!"

Larry gets up & snaps, "So, why don't you sell me & by a puppy instead?"

"At least a puppy would behave better than you!" yells Bob in anger as Larry hops angrily up the steps to his room.

"Go ahead! Then you'll be happy because it'll be more cute than me too!"

"And quieter!"

Larry then adds, screaming before slamming the door to his room, **"YOU'LL LIKE IT 'CAUSE IT'LL BE STUPID LIKE YOU!"**

"**GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOOOOOOOOOOW!"** screams Bob, furiously than ever before.

"**I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM, DUMB DORK!"** screams Larry back to Bob after opening the door up again, before slamming it real hard again. Bob sends a muffled shriek into a pillow that's on the couch. Larry also sends a muffled shriek, but to his bedroom pillow.


	6. Larry's Wish

**Chapter 6: Larry's Wish**

Larry sits on his Cebu-themed bed as he's holding his Benny the red-nosed dog stuffed toy dog in sadness while wearing his PJ's.

"Hey," Bob says, carrying a sandwich on a plate into Larry's room, after opening his door. " made you a baloney & cheese sandwich, in case you were hungry."

"Our family is broken. Isn't it?" asks Larry to Bob, sorrowfully.

"No," says Bob, going over to Larry's side while putting the plate with the sandwich on Larry's bedside table. "Maybe it's a bit broken...maybe it's broken a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's a job as brothers."

"Yeah, well, from here on out..."

"I like you better as a brother than a dad."

"Yeah?"

"And you like me better then a puppy, right?" asks Larry, feeling sorrow as he sniffs a bit.

"Oh, Larry. Yes I do." answers Bob, before sitting on the bed next to Larry.

"I punched Dark Crow in the face today."

"You punched him?"

"Before I bit him."

"You bit him? Larry, you shouldn't..."

"Others treat me differently." admits Larry.

"They just don't know what to say," says Bob, wisely. "I'll tell you what. It you promise not to fight anymore, I promise not to yell at you, except on special occasions."

"Tuesday & bank holidays would be good."

"Yeah? Would that be good?" says Bob in happiness, chuckling.

"Oh! My camera's full again!" says Larry realizing this before he & Bob look at the pictures Larry has taken the past few months. "Aren't they wonderful?" All of a sudden, the light go out & Bob & Larry look out the window to see a humongous light purple meteorite falling on its way down to Earth. "Cool! It's a shooting star!" exclaims Larry, excitedly. Just then, in a shocking sorta way, the light purple-colored meteorite hit's Earth's land. Larry then exclaims before pushing Bob towards the door, "I call it! Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish! "Can't you go any faster?" yells Larry in irritation.

Bob pretends to fall backwards & exclaims in fake panic, "Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!"

"No, it's not!"

"It is too, Larry. The same thing happened yesterday."

Bob manages to fall right onto Larry, making him snap in annoyance, "You dumb bro! You're crushing me!" Larry manages to get up & away from Bob, going back into his room. "Why do you act so weird?" shouts Larry before quickly slamming the door shut, causing the door to hit Bob in the head.

He then opens Larry's bedroom door a little while Larry isn't noticing. Larry is seen praying to God by his bedside table. "It's me again. I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel...the nicest angel you have." Bob closes the door softly, now knowing that Larry wants a friend.

In the forest part of the island, while the ship is burning a bit, which the ship had actually been the firy light purple meteorite that had crashed, 624 exits through the open cockpit window & jumps onto the top of the ship, causing the dim & glistening moonlight to shine on her. **"POODJA CHA BAAGA OON CHEEKY! I AM FREE!"** exclaims 624 evilly to the heavens without an answer back.624 chuckles in glee to herself as she goes down on the southwestern direction from her burning ship.

She goes throughout the bushes, sniffing around as she goes towards a road. Just when 624 heads into the middle of the road, she can hear a 'plop' sound over to her right. She then fires her plasma cannon's plasma at the location where the sound had come from. Suddenly, 624 feels like a tiny wet thing has just dropped onto her head! Alarmed, 624 then fires her plasma cannon at the sky, causing it to rain to the light purple female alien rhubarb's irritation, making her growl in disgust.

"Ribbit!" croaks a voice, causing 624 to jump in fright, being alarmed as she turns to see a frog after taking out 3 other plasma cannons. 624 goes towards the frog with an unpleasant attitude & tries to get the frog to talk, shouting, "Marnati! Talk pathetic-looking thing! Sitsie! Sitsie!"

Then, a loud honking noise from a truck is heard, causing 624 to stare at it in surprise as the frog hops off in time. Thinking the truck is a new enemy wanting to kill her, 624 exclaims, while aiming her 2 plasma cannons at the front of the truck, "Nagata! You'll ne... Aaaaaaagggghhhh!" All of a sudden, the truck runs over 624, causing her spikes to pop its tires. The frog just stared, watching 624 get run over, idiotically. Eventually, the truck comes to a halt, before the 2 male carrots that were inside the truck hop out to find out what they have just ran over, both holding flashlights.

"What have we ran over?" asks the driver carrot.

"There it is," says the second carrot. "It's staying jammed under the fender." Suddenly, 624's braid at the end of her hair sticks out while it hangs there & 624 groans before quickly passing out.

"We better call somebody," says the second carrot after he & the driver gasp in surprise.


	7. 624 Named Petunia

**Chapter 7: 624 Named Petunia**

That morning, 624 groans as her head was aching a bit, stirring around while becoming conscious again.

"Oh my gosh. That hurt a lot! Where am I?" groans 624, looking around before realizing she's in a dog pound. Just then, 624 sees 4 skinny, cowering dogs, who are scared of 624, causing 624 to gasp in surprise. Growling, 624 jumps up, getting ready to attack them, but realizes her plasma cannons are gone.

"Oookanata? Where'd my cannons go?" asks 624.

She then remarks while looking back at the 4 wimpy dogs, "Inja, kaota-nabba! Why are you so scared? Oookata! Nol tashta!"

"We're looking for something that can defend itself..." begins a familiar male voice, causing 624 to turn her head away from the scared dogs. In the dog pound's lobby, Bob is talking to Bretta Carrot (my OC) , the dog pound's owner/operator. Larry is standing nearby Bob while he talks to Bretta, "Something that won't die. Something sturdy, you know?"

"Like a robot crab." says Larry with a happy chuckle, joking around.

"Larry, you lolo. Do we have a crab door? No. We have a dog door. We are getting a dog." Bob tells Larry. Unknown to the boys & Bretta, 624 is hopping on the ceiling & sneaks out the door. Then, the female alien rhubarb spies a blue dot on her stomach! Alarmed, 624 quickly dodges blasts with her quickness & abilities, ending up hiding behind a tree, panting with heaviness.

"Ha! Ha!" laughs a nearby voice. "So nice to see your wondrous face again!"

Alarmed, 624 instantly knows it's the voice of Fibrilious, her creator! "Fibrilious!" realizes 624, alarmed & a bit surprised.

Meanwhile, Bretta still speaks to Bob & Larry, saying, "We need your name & address at the bottom of the form..." Suddenly, the door opens up & then closes, but no one is seen there. Proceeding on anyway, Bretta opens the kennel door, saying, "The kennel's back this way."

"Go." Bob tells Larry with a smile."Pick someone out."

Larry then unsurely goes into the kennel, looking around & is surprised. No animals are in sight. Not even one! "Hello? **HELLO?**" Larry calls out.

624 is seen hitting her head on the brick wall in a cage that she first woke up in, feeling stupid of herself, mumbling, "Oh, what am I gonna do?" The alien rhubarb causes 1 of the bricks to move into the wall, forwards.

"Hello?" asks Larry, which gets 624's attention. 624 turns & sees Larry hop past the cage she's hiding in. 624 looks around & sees a poster behind her showing a girl hugging a dog, reading, 'Don't delay, adopt today!', giving her an excellent idea: to disguise herself as a dog in order to pose as this cucumber's pet so that she'll be safe & Fibrilious won't be taking the risk to blast an Earth veggie. 624 withdrew her 2 antennae & her feather-resembling spikes. She then went up to Larry.

"Hello," greets Larry, smiling.

"H...Hi. It's great to meet you." greets 624.

"Wow! You're a talking dog!"

Meanwhile, Bob proceeds to talk with Brette as Bretta said, "Oh, yes. Mm-hmm. All our dogs are adoptable." Just then, she & Bob see Larry going in the lobby with 624, causing Bretta to exclaim in shock, "Except that one!"

Alarmed, Bretta grabs 624 as Bob grabs Larry. "What is that thing?" shouts Bob in terror.

"A dog. I think. But it was supposedly dead this morning." says Bretta, holding 624 as the alien rhubarb stared at the ground.

"It was dead this morning?"

"Well, we thought it was dead. It was hit by a truck!"

"I like her, Bob!" says Larry to Bob before turning to look at 624, "Come here, girl!"

624 struggles to get out of Bretta's grip, growling while managing to slowly go over to Larry, before Bretta manages to stop her. "Wouldn't you like a different dog?" asks Bob, concerned.

"We have better dogs dear." says Bretta as 624 looks around, growling.

"Nothing better than her! She talked to when I was in the kennel! Say hello, girl!" says Larry to them, then to 624.

"N...Ni..." begins 624.

"Dogs can't talk, dear." says Bretta to Larry, nodding 'no.'

"But she did," says Larry as 624 frowns.

"Does it have to be this dog?" asks Bob, groaning.

"Yes, she good. I can tell already."

"You'll have to think of a name for her," Bretta tells Larry.

"Her name is...Petunia." says Larry, smiling while confusing 624 when she turns around from the window upon hearing her new name as she still tries to see if Fibrilious is still outside & waiting her her.

"Now, that's a name for a... begins Bretta.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh-uh." says Bob as if he's trying to say 'don't even think about it.'

Bretta then says, "...a animal...but it's a pretty name for a vegetable. Petunia it is. And there's a 2 dollar license fee."

Larry then snaps to Bob, as he's about to get 2 dollars out to pay for Petunia, "I should buy her! Can I borrow 2 dollars please?"

Rolling his eyes, Bob gives 2 dollars to Larry & he gives it back to him. Bob sends the money to Bretta & she then authorized the adoption, putting a stamp right onto the red form, letting Bob & Larry have it, saying, "She's all yours."

Fibrilious is on a hill near the dog pound & a few bushes, chuckling as he looks into the sniper scope featured with her plasma cannon. Seeing with the sniper scop, which is now in heat vision, Fibrilious anxiously remarks, "And you're all mine."

"Well, man. What's she doing?" asks Curly with a frown.

"Shh! Keep quiet. She's listening for us." says Fibrilious, whispering.

"So, how good is her hearing then? I mean can she..." begins Curly, whispering, before Fibrilious chokes his neck tightly with 1 hand. Petunia then goes on the porch, as Fibrililous now uses the scope's normal vision. Fibrilious then presses 1 of her gun's buttons, casuing a blue beam to turn on & he points it at Petunia. The alien rhubarb sees the exact blue dot on her stomach & looks up to sense Fibrilious & Curly being somewhere nearby.

"Why don't you run?" asks Fibrilious in a quiet voice.

Just then, Petunia looks into the open door & barks like a dog in a loud way, "Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"I'm coming, Petunia!" says Larry, quickly hopping onto the porch & hugs his new 'dog', not knowing the blue dot is now seen on his back. "Coming!"

"Stop!" shouts Curly in horror as he forces Fibrilious's plasma cannon to aim upward & causes Fibrilious to become startled, causing him to miss his target, which was Petunia. "I have just determined this situation to be far too hazardous!"

"Don't worry, I won't hit him!" snaps Fibrilious angrily, pushing Curly out of the way in irritation.

"No! That boy is a part of the flying fire ant food chain. Here! Educate yourself." says Curly as he pulls out his black Viewmaster & gives it to Fibrilious, forcing him to look through 1 of the lenses.

"Using a little boy for a shield. " snaps Fibrilious. Looking at Petunia with all his fury, Fibrilious yells, **"THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!"**

"Yoo-hoo!" says Petunia while making faces at Fibrilious. "Ha! You can't catch me now!"

"Bah!" shouts Fibrilious before starting to run towards Petunia. "Tear her apart with me bare hands!"

"Have you lost your mind?" yells Curly in panic as he springs after him. "We'll be seen!"

Petunia sees her pursuers of hers on the dog pound's porch, exclaiming, "Bark! Bark! Bark!," which grasps Larry's attention.

"What is it, Petunia?" asks Larry in curiosity.

"We cannot be seen!" shouts Curly. Luckily, Curly forces Fibrilious to the side, hiding them both. Bretta & Bob see nothing when they come outside where Larry & Petunia are.

"Bad dog, barking at nothing!" snaps Bretta, getting out a spray bottle, squirting Petunia onto the face with its water.

"Aah! Ooh! Ow! Ow!" exclaims Petunia as she wildly tries to get her face dry, shaking her head around frantically.

Still being hidden in the bushes, Curly says to Fibrilious, "You can't shoot & you can't be seen. Look at you! You look like monster! We have to blend in, ya know."


	8. A Rough Start

**Chapter 8: A Rough Start**

Bob, Larry, & Petunia go into downtown Bumaii to have some fun.

"Okay, I gotta get to work." says Bob, looking at Larry with a smile. "Stick around town & stay outta the roads, okay?"

Petunia sees a TV on display at a nearby store. A monster movie is playing, showing a giant snake attacking Earth, catching Petunia's attention. "Ah, ha, ha, ha!" chuckles Petunia evilly before intimidating the gigantic snake, making large hops as she roars & growls in a very monster-like voice.

Bob looks at Petunia, trying to ignore what the female 'dog' is doing at the moment. "Okay, I guess we should be going."

"What about Petunia?" asks Larry. Bob doesn't answer as he frowns at the female alien rhubarb, who's still imagining she's a humongous rampaging monster before leaving Larry & Petunia alone.

Petunia instantly stops what she's doing, picking up some new sounds. Seeing Dark Crow & his friends, who are riding on their bikes, Petunia growls in hatred.

"My friends!" cries Larry joyfully, before quickly hopping over to Dark Crow & the other boys.

The boys gasped as they tried to move along as fast as they could with their bikes, trying to get away from Larry. "What do you want, you dumb cucumber?" scowls Dark Crow.

"Look, I'm sorry I bit you & punched you in the face." says Larry, hoping Dark Crow & his friends would forgive him.

"Apology not accepted. Now get out of my way before I run you over." Just then, Petunia is seen going up next to Larry to look at Dark Crow & the other boys, causing the other boys to scream in alarm.

Larry smiles & says, "I got a new dog. Her name is Petunia."

"Dat ees de ugliest ding I heff effer seen." says Dark Crow, disgusted.

"Yeah," the other 3 boys agree. Suddenly, Petunia goes up near Dark Crow's bike, moving the front wheel a bit.

"Eww! Get eet away from me! I'm gonna get a disease!" cries Dark Crow in fright.

Petunia gasps when she sees Curly & Fibrilious in disguise, & in an attempt to escape from them, grabs the bike's front wheel of Dark Crow's, forcing him off. Petunia then gets on the bike & picks up Larry, putting him on the back seat before they both dash off.

"Somebody do someding!" yells Dark Crow in sorrow.

Curly groans & says, after he & Fibrilious had seen Petunia & Larry leave on the bike, "Oh great! She's loose!"

"Her destructive programming is taking effect." explains Fibrilious, proudly. "She will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where she will back up sewers, & reverse street signs."

Meanwhile, Petunia & Larry go through every street at the area. Larry enjoys the ride so far, but Petunia is looking for a large area or anything to crush/destroy. But all Petunia can find is shore lines nearby beaches/cliffs. Later on, Petunia stops by a cliff that provides a view of part of the ocean, causing her to become confused.

"It's nice to live on an island with no large cities. Don't you think so, Petunia?" asks Larry, looking at the ocean then at his 'dog.' "Petunia?"

"Huh?" asks Petunia, shocked as she looks around at this view of the ocean. After her eye twitches, Petunia faints to the ground, frightened by what Larry had just said. She totally didn't think that living on an island with no large cities was cool!

"Um, Petunia, are you all right?" asks Larry with a puzzled, yet concerned, look.

Later, Larry wanted to play at the beach, &, while hopping on, Larry spots a blue conch shell, picking up to show Petunia but she simple knocks it away from Larry's grasp. Suddenly, a volleyball hits Petunia on the head before it lands on the ground.

"Hey, over here, gal." says a male carrot in hope.

Petunia throws the ball at the male carrot's face in rage, knocking him to the ground. After the male carrot sits up & looks at the female alien rhubarb in annoyance, Larry cries, shocked, "Petunia! Why'd you do that?"

Petunia answers to Larry, before chuckling evilly, "Because I wanted to!" Larry just rolls his eyes at her, annoyed.

Wanting to calm Petunia down, Larry ordered snow cones for him & Petunia. Petunia starts to lick her snow cone when she instantly turns to see a stray dog, who's sniffing her. Unknowingly, Petunia hit the dog on the head real hard with her snow cone before Larry turns & sees the dizzy dog.

Later on, Larry & Petunia suddenly spot a mechanical spaceship nearby. Excitedly, Petunia rushes over to the thing, jumping in it before attempting to start it up & escape this island she's on. Then, Larry goes over to a thick slot to insert 25 cents into it, going in the front seat of the ship. But, the ship simply rocks continuously, making Petunia groan in boredom, thinking this wasn't cool either.

Fibrilious remarks as he & Curly continue to watch Petunia & Larry, "When you're ready to give up just let us know, OK?"

"Wahoo! This is fun!" shouts Larry, happily.

At the luau, & on the stage, Vanessa the Cucumber, Bob's girlfriend, had a fiery acrobatic act &, at the end of it, ended up trying to put out the fire, making Petunia laugh in glee. While this occurred, Larry shows Petunia a sketch he drew in his notebook of her.

"This is you," explains Larry, showing that the sketch is of her silhouette that's 5/6 orange-colored, "This is your badness level, which we'll have to get rid of that badness & turn it to goodness soon."

Bob, who's a luau waiter, goes & sees that Petunia is sitting across from Larry, whispering to him, "Ay-yi-yi, Larry! Your dog cannot sit at the table."

"Hmm?" asks Petunia, puzzled.

"Petunia is troubled. She needs desserts now." explains Larry in a concerned voice.

"Oh, you didn't even eat your sweet potato. I thought you like them." says Bob, getting Larry's plate of sweet potato from the table.

"Desserts!"

Bob groans before going into the kitchen, carrying his waiter tray.

"Vanessa! I got a new dog! Her name is Petunia!" says Larry to Bob's girlfriend, Vanessa.

"Oh! You sure she's a dog?" asks Vanessa.

"Yup. She used to be a collie before she got ran over."

Bob came out from the kitchen & gave Larry & Petunia each a piece of chocolate cake with orange frosting.

"Delicious!" exclaims Larry, hungrily.

But, unfortunately, Petunia grabbed Larry's plate of cake along with hers, & starts eating up both of the pieces.

"Hey! Petunia!"

Having a 2nd thought, Petunia spat out the pieces she had been chewing on from the slices of cake themselves, squishing them back onto the pieces of cake & giving Larry back his slice of cake.

"Eww! That's nasty Petunia!" says Larry in disgust.

"Howzit, Bob?" asks Vanessa.

"Did you catch on fire again?" asks Bob.

"Nah, just the stage. Listen, I was wondering if you're not doing anything this..."

"Vanessa, I told you. I can't. I...I got a lot top deal with right now."

"I know, I just figure you might need some time..."

"You smell like a lawn mower." says Bob in disgust. "Look, I gotta go. The kid at table 3's throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Don't worry. He thinks you have fancy hair. I know. I read it in his journal." says Larry.

"He thinks it's fancy?" asks Vanessa.

Petunia groans while softly saying, "Bah!"

Instantly, Petunia smells something delicious. "Oh! Mmm!" says Petunia, seeing a chicken leg that's in a bag with, unknowingly, a string attached to it.

Before Petunia can even get the chicken leg out of the bag & eat it, someone grabs her by the shirt collar & laughs evilly, "Aha! Look what I find! Get restraints, Curly!"

"Right!" replies Curly as Petunia then bites Fibrilious in the arm, holding on tight.

"Ow! Take that! Hurry!" commands Fibrilious.

"Uh, hold still just a...**AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!**" yells Curly, just as Petunia bites the top of Curly's head, taking his hat off while he tried to get it back from her.

Seeing Petunia attacking, Bob hits Petunia on the head, attempting to force her to let go. He then grabs a lemonade pitcher that's close by, spilling the lemonade all over Petunia. Annoyed, Bob then grabs Petunia by her waist & manages to pull her off. Bob then sits on Petunia, who struggles to escape him.

"Hey Bob! Is that your dog?" asks the luau carrot manager.

"Uh..." begins Bob.

"All is well," says Curly in a sheepish way while putting his hat back on. "Please go about your business. I'm okay."

"Oh, your head has a big bump on it."

"Actually, he just has an ugly head." says Fibrilious to Bob, seriously.

"Sweetie...He's joking. Ugly head- that I don't have..." says Curly, attempting to sound a bit cheerful by what happened.

"Uh, this is not working out," says the luau manager, frowning.

"Uh, b-but...Mm-hmm. Yeah? Well, who wants to work at this stupid...fakey luau anyway? Come on, Larry." says Bob, sadly.


	9. Meaning of Ohana

**Chapter 9: Meaning of Ohana**

"Did you lose your job because of Petunia & I?" asks Larry in a worried voice while he, Bob, & Petunia go up their porch's stairs.

"Nah, the manager's a vampire carrot." lies Bob to Larry, smiling. "And he wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

"I knew it." says Larry, gasping in surprise.

When they all get near the door, Bob unlocks it before opening it. Larry turns to Petunia while saying, "This is a great home. You'll like it a lot."

Once Bob had turned on the lights, Petunia simply growled in a non-impressed way before hopping around the room as Larry says, "See? Isn't it great?"

"Uh, Larry..." begins Bob in worry.

Not seeming to care about Bob's warning, Larry puts a pillow from the couch up to Petunia's face, hoping to calm her down.

"Comfy isn't it?" asks Larry while smiling at Petunia.

But Petunia just tries to rip up the pillow, grabbing it after hitting Larry with it, making him fall to the ground.

"Hey! What you do that for, Petunia?" exclaims Larry, sitting up.

"Hey! What is the matter with you?" shouts Bob to Petunia, grabbing the pillow & knocking her to the ground.

"Be careful of the little princess!"

Bob watches while Petunia hisses in hatred at him before getting up & going into the kitchen.

"She's not a princess, Larry. I don't even think she's a dog. We just have to take her back." says Bob, concerned for Larry. "She's just a bit cranky because it's getting closer to her bedtime." insists Larry as he defends Petunia.

"She's scary, Larry." says Bob as Larry heads towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Petunia pulls out a junk drawer, spilling everything onto the ground.

"You're loose in the house all the time & I sleep just fine, Bob!" says Larry to Bob.

While Larry speaks, Petunia sees a blender which has pink stuff in it, grabbing it curiously, before turning it on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks Larry, curiously as Petunia opens the lid & causes the pink liquid to splash all over her, hitting her in the face! "Stop that, Petunia!"

"Hey!" shouts Bob in shock before grabbing the blender & putting it on the counter, grabbing Petunia by her shirt & pulling her away. "Look at her, Larry. She's obviously a creature that's a monster& a veggie mixed together. We have to take her back." insists Bob while Petunia attempts to slow him down by trying to hold onto things tightly.

"She was an orphan & we adopted her!" shouts Larry. "What about Ohana?"

"She hasn't been here that long."

"Neither have I! Mom said Ohana means family!"

Instantly, Bob worriedly stops, confusing Petunia about this whole so-called 'Ohana' thing.

"Hmm?" she asks in confusion, looking at both boys.

"Ohana means family. Family means..." adds Larry.

"...Nobody gets left behind." says Bob, nodding.

"Or...?"

"Or forgotten. I know. I know. I hate it when you use Ohana against me."

Bob & Larry then stick their tongue out at each other with a smirk before Bob lets Petunia go. Hopping quickly after Petunia, Larry then says, happily, "Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me." Bob groans tiredly as he lays down on the couch.

Petunia opens Larry's bedroom door, sniffing around while looking for things to destroy.

Following his now 'dog' into his bedroom, Larry says, "Look how curious the puppy is. This is my room & this is your bed. This is your dolly & bottle."

Larry then shows Petunia her new box-made bed, who's not impressed at all whatsoever. He also shows Petunia her new baby bottle, saying, while showing her that the bottle doesn't spill anything, "See? Doesn't spill. I filled it with chocolate malt."

Petunia takes a sip of the chocolate malt, sucking on the baby bottle while grinning. **Delicious!**, thinks Petunia. **This is what chocolate tastes like? And a malt like this one? Now that** _**is**_ **cool!**

Larry then says, smiling, "Good dog, Petunia. Now get into bed."

But Petunia simply pushes Larry, with her bottle, down to the floor before climbing onto Larry's bed, laying down while joyfully drinking her coffee.

"Hey! That's mine!" snaps Larry, annoyed while standing on his bed in front of Petunia. "Down!"

"No way!" insists Petunia as she hits Larry with his own bedroom pillow while attempting to ignore him, before she notices a kind of photograph on Larry's bed. Curiously, Petunia picks up the picture to look at it.

"Be careful of that, Petunia!" yells Larry, furiously, snatching the picture from Petunia. "You don't touch this! Don't ever touch it!"

Alarmed, Petunia then jumps off Larry's bed to explore his bedroom more. After he puts his picture back under his bedroom pillow, Larry turns to see Petunia, who's now trying to pull his toy dog's nose off!

Rushing over to rescue his stuffed toy dog, Larry shouts, "No, Petunia! Don't pull on his nose! He's recovering from surgery & is my favorite handmade toy!"

Larry grabs his toy dog away from Petunia, before she gets up & hops towards a nearby easel, climbing onto it.

"Petunia, no! That's from my hero period!" shouts Larry, rushing over to the annoyed-of-Larry Petunia before she rips up Larry's picture of his superhero self, Larry-Boy.

Having an idea, Larry puts a white-flower lei on Petunia's neck, calming her down as she lets go of the easel, falling to the floor before she stares at Larry, calmly.

"There," says Larry, relieved before talking some reason into Petunia, his new 'dog.' "You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try & make something for a change."

Taking the lei off while having an idea of what to create & then destroy, Petunia started to build a an Francisco city model with some of Larry's things with Larry watching while he's sitting on his bed.

"Wow. San Francisco." says Larry in amazement when Petunia is finished.

Smiling, Petunia put a superhero lamp & removes its shade. Petunia then roars, going through her city model as if she's in a monster movie all of a sudden, knocking down buildings, destroying the Golden Gate Bridge & smashing the toy cars, maniacally.

She picks up 1 of the toy cars, waving it around while saying stuff like, **"GRRRRAAAARRRR!",** **"SAVE ME!"** , & **"EEEEK!"** Petunia chewed up the car before spitting it out & proceeding on.

Larry sighs before saying, "No more malts for you."

Outside Larry's home, Fibrilious is unknowingly watching Larry & Petunia.

"This little pickle is wasting his time," laughs Fibrilious in amusement. "624 cannot be taught to ignore her destructive programming."

"Ooh! Push that over," chuckles Fibrilious as he proceeds to watch his brilliant creation.

While Fibrilious isn't watching him, Curly gets out a wig before getting out a mirror & looking at himself in glee.

"What are you doing?" asks Fibrilious, turning around to see Curly admiring his wig.

"Nothing!" says Curly, before hiding the wig behind his back in a sheepish way.

"Uh, say, I wanna try it on."

"No!"

"Share! Let me try it!" snaps Fibrilious, tackling Curly as they both fight like kids over the black wig.

"Hey! Ouch! You're just jealous 'cause I'm pretty & you're not! Ha!" insists Curly, attempting to save his wig.

But Fibrilious wins & puts the wig on his head, before Curly gasps & exclaims, seeing a flying fire ant to his right on his body, "Don't move! A flying fire an has chosen me as her perch. She's so beautiful."

Just then, another flying fire ant lands by the first one.

"And another one! Why, it's a whole flock!"

Eventually, many flying fire ants land on the body of Curly, nearly covering him up.

Curly then says, "And they like me! They're tickling my flesh with their teeth. Now they're, um, they're..."

Curly then screamed, **"YAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"**

In the house, Bob is talking to 1 of his boyfriends on the phone while looking at a dog book to try to find out what kind of dog Petunia might be.

Bob says, "I think she might be a chihuahua. An evil chihuahua. I can't even pet her. She keeps staring at me, like she's gonna eat me. **AAAGGGHHH!"**

Bob drops his phone & book in shock, seeing Petunia by the open fridge as she's reaching in to get a drink before frowning at Bob.

Grabbing 1 of the root beer cans, Petunia says, before closing the fridge & going back upstairs, "Relax, it's only me. I don't eat anyone & I'm not a dog, in case you believe me on that."

"Hello?" said Bob's boyfriend on the phone in a concerned way. "Hello? Bob? Are you there?"

Fibrilious is spying on Petunia as she goes back into Larry's bedroom. She soon drinks all her root beer, before crumbling it up.

"Now, this is interesting." says Fibrilious before putting down his binoculars.

"What?" asks Curly, who's wrapped up with bandages.

"624 was designed to be a monster, but now she has nothing to destroy." explains Fibrilious, getting into her sleeping bag. "You see, I never gave her a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing...not even memories to visit in the middle of the night?"

While looking at the destruction she made around the room, Petunia sighs with worry. Trying to find an answer to her problem, Petunia went over to a shelf of books & gets the books off the shelf, 1 at a time, while looking at their titles.

"Nah!" snaps Petunia, losing interest in a road maps book she found & tossing that book aside. "That isn't useful for my problem!"

Getting out another book, Petunia looks through it & ends up getting curious when she looks at 2 random pages. Petunia goes over to the sleeping Larry who's in bed & shakes him to make Larry wake up, getting on his bed. She then shows the 2 pages that had caught her attention.

"That's the Ugly Duckling." explains Larry after yawning. He looks at the 2 pages while saying, "See? He's sad because he's all alone & nobody wants him but on the page to your right, his family hears him crying & they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."

Larry smiles at Petunia, who's puzzled & is unsure about what Larry means by 'family' & 'knowing where he belongs.' Petunia takes the book, bringing it to her box-made bed before hopping into it.

Larry then asks her, "Want to listen to 'The King'? Because you look like an Elvis fan."

That morning, Bob is still sleeping in bed til Larry exclaims, "Bob. Bob!"

Bob asks, sleepily while waking up, "Uh...Yeah?"

"Look."

Larry is seen with Petunia & a record player. Larry turns the record on & Petunia lightly sits, but not all the way, onto the spinning record. Larry then opens up Petunia's mouth & music plays from her mouth.

Music: _**We can't go on together with suspicious minds...**_

Larry closes Petunia's mouth then opens it again, causing the music to continue playing.

_**...cious minds...**_

Larry closes Petunia's mouth, before opening it again.

…_**can build our dreams...**_

Larry then does this once again!

…_**On suspicious minds...**_

Then, Bob hears a knock on the door. He answers the door, gasping in surprise, seeing Mr. Nezzer.

"Heard you lost your job," says Wally, frowning. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Petunia then goes up next to Bob to see who he's talking to.

"Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job, because, you know, the hours are joust not conducive to raising a child..." begins Bob just as Petunia growls, throwing a book at Wally's face, making him snap, "Hey! What was that for?"

Bob gasps, grabbing Petunia & says, as he lets her go, "I am so sorry about that."

"What is that thing, anyway? A red-headed monster from the land of all creatures imaginary?"

"That's my new dog," says Larry, smiling as he goes up to the door.

"Really?" asks Wally, still frowning before turning to Bob. "Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," answers Bob, a bit nervous.

"And the next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen...capisce?"

"Uh...yes?" says Larry, unsure on how to respond.

"New job. Model citizen. Good day." Wally says, then leaves.


	10. Lost Petunia

**Chapter 10: Lost Petunia**

That afternoon, Bob tries to get a job at Ginger the Cucumber's _(my OC for this story)_ fruit stand, showing Ginger the want ad she had edited to the newspaper a few months ago.

"Miss. Cucumber? I'm here to answer your newspaper as." says Bob to the nearly-deaf Ginger as she waters her fruit.

Meanwhile, Larry starts to train Petunia while explaining to her, "Elvis Presley was a model citizen. I've compiled a list of his traits for you to practice."

He then puts on his hula clothes he had pulled out from his red wagon, saying, "Number 1 is dancing."

"I can't talk now, dear. I'm waiting for someone to answer my ad." explains Ginger.

"That's why I'm here," says Bob, showing Ginger her want ad again.

Meanwhile, Petunia is now wearing hula clothes.

Larry then says, smiling, "Now follow my lead."

Larry then swings his hips to the left & Petunia mimics. The alien rhubarb then copies every move Larry makes, feeling amazed.

Ginger is surprised to see Bob holding her ad, saying, "Ah! That's my want ad."

"I know!" snaps Bob, realizing Ginger is nearly deaf.

Unfortunately, Petunia had spun around so fast, she ended up colliding into Ginger, causing them both to fall to the ground, crashing into a fruit stand.

Ginger ends up in Petunia's lap with a watermelon on her head, causing her to ask, looking around while confused, "Why is everything so dark?"

Later, Bob, Larry & Petunia go to a cafe, which has Vicki the Cucumber running it, with Bob hoping he could get a job there, since he knew Vicki.

"I'm all about coffee." Bob begins to explain, hoping to get a job at her cafe.

Nearby 1 of the outside tables, Larry says, "Let's move on to step 2."

He gets a guitar from his wagon, saying, "Elvis played guitar. Here." Larry lets Petunia hold the guitar & says, "Hold it like this & strum the strings. See? Now you try."

Smiling while thinking playing this guitar sounds cool, Petunia plays a tune on the guitar that came to her mind.

"And I make great cappuccinos & lattes with..." begins Bob before Vicki interrupts.

"I wish I could, Bob, but I just hired Jake & with tourist season ending..." begins Vicki before the girl & boy cucumbers turn to see Petunia playing higher & higher guitar notes, soon causing the glass windows & the pitcher Vicki has to break.

After that, they got to a hotel where Bob talks to the manager, still hoping to get some kind of job.

Bob explains, "Concierge-er-ing is my life. I just love to answer phones..."

Meanwhile, Larry takes Petunia to a nearby lobby couch.

"This is the face of romance." explains Larry, holding up a picture of Elvis for Petunia to see.

He then turns to see a young male pea sitting on the nearby couch.

"He looks like he could use some loving."

"Oh, we might have something." said the manager.

After Petunia gives a rose to the pea, unknowingly, Larry says, "Good. Now kiss him."

A loud scream is heard, causing Bob to pull Larry quickly out of the hotel with Petunia hopping speedily behind the 2 boys.

"I'm sure Elvis had his bad days too." says Larry to Petunia as Bob pulls him along.

Then, the crew goes to the beach, the last place where Bob can even try to find a job.

"I'm all about saving people." says Bob to a male zucchini lifeguard.

"Actually, I do think we have an opening." says the zucchini, smiling.

"Really?"

Meanwhile, Larry finished dressing Petunia up making her look like a female Elvis impersonator.

"Okay, this is it," says Larry with a smile. "Time to bring it all together."

"Oh, that'd be great! You have no idea how badly I need this job!" says Bob in excitement to the zucchini.

Meanwhile, Petunia hops in front of the crowd on the beach, feeling a bit ridiculous.

"It's all you! Knock 'em dead!" shouts Larry before plugging 2 large wires together, activating a speaker that's nearby. "Come on! You can do this!"

Nervously holding the guitar at first, Petunia begins playing the tune she made up a while ago. Larry eventually gets on top of 1 of the speakers & dances happily.

The beach crowd came closer to Petunia, amazed while wanting to take pictures of her. A man went up Petunia to take a picture of her, but she winks which causes him to sigh in happiness before fainting.

Just then, many cameras from the crowd flash their lights at Petunia, causing her to growl in an alarmed way while the flashing cameras blinded her. Petunia drops her guitar & grimaces in pain because of her painful eyes, shaking her head frantically.

"Don't crowd her!" says Larry, alarmed as he wants to help Petunia.

Just when Petunia couldn't take all this blinding pain any longer, she then went crazy as she takes off her wig & medallion upsetly. Petunia growls angrily at the crowd.

"Hey, knock it off!" yells a peach named The Peach _(obvious name)_, squirting water at Petunia's face with his water gun, hoping to stop her.

In rage, Petunia lifts the guy up, making him drop his water gun to the ground & throws him into the air, swiftly. The other veggies scream in panic & hop off in fright. Bob turns to look at the zucchini lifeguard who shakes his head in disappointment before hopping off.

For the first time, Petunia felt ashamed of herself.

She tried to say something to Larry, but he just hopped off after looking sadly at her & saying, "I really thought you could do it Petunia. I really did. And now, you disappointed me. You seriously did."

After Larry leaves her alone, Petunia sadly looks at her broken guitar's top half.

Bob & Larry both tossed their pictures aside in a sad way, sitting next to each other on the ground.

"Hey, Larry! Howsit...Bob?" asks Vanessa, going over to the two with 2 surfboards.

"We've been having a bad day." says Larry sadly.

"Hey, I might not be a doctor but I know that there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards & some choice waves. What you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." says Bob, smiling.

In a nearby palm tree, Fibrilious spies on Petunia while Curly talks to his mom on his communicator.

"Oh, can't complain Mom. I'm camping out with a convicted criminal & uh...oh, I had my head chewed on by a monster!" shouts Curly, annoyed.

"Wait...something is not right. 624 is returning willingly to water." says Fibrilious, shocked while seeing what Petunia is doing.

Hearing his communicator beep, Curly says, "Oh, hold on, Mom- another call."

He then pushes a button, responding to the other call & is alarmed when seeing a familiar face on the communicator's monitor.

"Mr. Curly, you are overdue. I want a status report." commands Madame, strictly.

"Oh, uh, things are going well." says Curly, feeling nervous. "Heh, heh, heh."

"She cannot swim!" shouts Fibrilious.

"Fibrilious, aren't they going well?"

"Why will she risk drowning?"

"Fibrilious? Fibrilious, help me out here."

"I would expected you back be now with 624 in hand." says Madame.

"Just a few things left to pack &, uh, we'll be..." begins Curly before Fibrilious makes Curly hang up on his communicator.

"Hang up. We're going swimming." says Fibrilious as he climbs off the tree & Curly ends up flying off.

Meanwhile, while things were just fine, they then go wrong as Fibrilious who's in the big wave Larry, Bob & Petunia are surfing on grabs Petunia, causing Bob & Larry to fall off the board & into the surface, safely.

Bob swims up to the surface, calling out while not seeing Larry yet, "Larry?"

Larry then swam up to the surface safely. "What happened?" asks Larry.

"Oh...some lolo must have stuffed us in the barrel."

"Where's Petunia?"

Just then, Petunia came up to the surface, gasping for air as she grabs onto Larry, trying to keep herself up but Fibrilious is attempting to pull her back into the water again!

"Get off of him!" yells Bob, alarmed before Fibrilious manages to pull Petunia back into the water, making her drag Larry down along with her. Fibrilious & Curly wore diving suits, oxygen tanks, & breathing masks, trying to recapture Petunia with their latest attempt.

Vanessa goes over to Bob & Larry, asking, "What happened?"

"Petunia dragged her down." says Bob a bit terrified.

Bob grabbed Larry before pushing Petunia's head to force her to let go of him.

When they have returned to the surface, Larry gasps in horror, shouting, "We lost Petunia!"

Bob & Larry go to shore while Vanessa dives down to get Petunia.

Meanwhile, Petunia quickly manages to bite Fibrilious's tank, causing Fibrilious & Curly to go flying into the air away from her before Petunia becomes unconscious.

"Larry? Larry, look at me. Look at me, bro. Are you hurt?" asks Bob in concern.

"No." answers Larry, plainly.

Vanessa is seen grabbing Petunia & returning her to the surface.

"She's unconscious, but I think she's alive." says Vanessa, going to shore with Petunia, before putting her to the ground on her back.

Petunia spits out water, rubbing her eyes before getting up & growling in frustration, making Bob pull Larry away from her in fright.

Bob gasps when he sees Wally close by, who had watched the entire thing before Bob goes over to him, saying after telling Vanessa to take care of Larry for the moment, "This isn't what it looks like. We were...It-It's just that..."

"I know you're trying, Bob." says Wally. "But you need to think about what's best for Larry...even if ut removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Larry. I'm sorry."

"Bob? Is there something I can do?" asks Vanessa with Larry by her side.

"No, Vanessa," says Bob, sadly. "Uh, I need to take Larry home now. We have a lot to talk about, Larry. Thanks."

Vanessa sighs sadly, watching Larry & Bob hop off & says to Patunia before she herself hops off, "You know, I really believed they had a chance. Then you came along."

Petunia just looks at Vanessa as she sadly hops off, then sadly back at Larry & Bob as they continue hopping off, feeling guilty & kinda dumb that she didn't know about Mr. Nezzer, or he was, sooner than now.

Later, at Larry's house, the light purple alien rhubarb hops up the steps to see a duck waddle out of the bushes, which looks similar to the duck from Larry's Ugly Duckling book.

The duck & Petunia look at each other before the duck calls its 5 little ducklings with a single quack, causing Petunia to become amazed because the duck revealed its family.

After watching the ugly duck's family waddle off, she looks upward & sees Bob & Larry, who are sitting on a hammock with them each holding onto a white flower.

"Larry, little bro..." begins Bob, sadly. "We have to, uh..."

"Don't worry. You're nice & someone will give you a job." says Larry, attempting to comfort Bob. "I would."

"Come here," says Bob, calmly.

Larry goes over to Bob & sits by him. Bob then begins to sing, but doesn't notice Petunia who's sitting calmy on the porch, wanting to listen.

Bob: _**Aloha Oe**_

_**Aloha Oe**_

_**I Ke onaona noho I ka lipo**_

_**One fond embrace, a ho' I a' eau**_

Takes both flowers & raises them up towards the wind.

_**Until we meet again**_

Bob then releases the 2 small flowers & makes them fly off with the wind as they begin flying off in their seperate ways.

Petunia watches the flowers disappear into the mist before she then looks back at the 2 boys, wondering what this ritual that they did meant.

Going into Larry's bedroom & sitting on his bed, Petunia finds the same kinds picture Larry forbade her to touch, picking up Larry's bedroom pillow.

It is actually a picture of Larry's & Bob's parents.

"That's us before..." says Larry, coming up behind Petunia.

She then turns to see that Larry is in his pajamas.

Larry then continues in a sorrowful voice, "It was rainy one day, they went for a drive & they later ended up...they ended up...ended up..."

Tears of sorrow begins to form in his eyes as Larry spoke & a tear rolled down his face, making Petunia have a feeling-sorry for-Larry's-parents look on her face now.

"Oh, Larry...um, what are you doing?" asks Petunia, not having any idea of what he was doing, even with a brain of a supercomputer, she still couldn't figure it out.

"Oh...me? Oh, um...don't worry, Petunia. I'm not...crying or anything." Larry tells Petunia, getting out a tissue as he starts rubbing his eyes, sadly.

"Crying? That's what crying is like? Why are you crying Larry? How are you feeling? Happy or angry?" asks Petunia, curiously.

"Neither. Oh..." begins Larry as another tear rolls down his face while he still rubbs his eyes with the tissue he has. "I feel sad, Petunia. Don't you know what it's like to be sad?"

**Sad? Larry feels sad & he's crying?** Thought Petunia to herself. Petunia had never heard of this feeling called "sadness" before, or the term "crying" either.

"I'm sorry, Larry. I was just curious." says Petunia, quickly.

"No...it's okay." says Larry sniffing a bit after he managed to stop his tears from coming to him. "Anyway, if you have a family, what happened to it? Don't you dream about them? Because I hear you cry at night. You probably didn't realize you were crying, but I heard you."

**Me? Crying?** thinks Petunia to herself while hugging Larry's bedroom pillow to her chest. Petunia couldn't remember whether she had actually cried before 1 night or night. She didn't even know she was crying until she learned what crying was & the feeling called "sadness."

Larry then says, "I know that that might be why you wreck things & push me."

Petunia then puts the pillow back on Larry's bed before preparing to get into her box-made bed when seeing the purple Ugly Duckling book.

"Our family's little now that our parents are gone & we never had many toys & we still don't." says Larry to Petunia in sorrow from his bed. "But, if you want, you can part of our family, just like I wanted you to. You can be our little sister & we'd raise you to be a good citizen."

Sad while knowing things would only get more worse of she stayed, while part of her wanted to stay & carrying the Ugly Duckling book, Petunia hops up towards the open window in silence.

Knowing what his 'dog' is doing, Larry says in sorrow, "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind but if you wanna leave, well...go for it then. I have no control over what you do like you don't have any control over me."

Petunia hops high out through the open window before looking sadly back at Larry, really hating to leave him as she now had developed feelings for him, but leaves anyway.

"I'll remember you, though." says Larry, sadly as he then looks at the picture from underneath his bedroom pillow. "I remember everyone that leaves, especially you." Larry then rests his head on his pillow just before he falls asleep.

Petunia is soon is the woods while she's carrying the Ugly Duckling book.

Sitting down & opening the book to the certain pages that caught her eye, Petunia says, reading the word that the Ugly Duckling is saying, "L...l...lost."

"I'm lost!" calls Petunia out into the darkness of the night, desperately wanting to become part of a family & wanting to know where she truly belongs...if not with her creator!


	11. Big House Rumble

**Chapter 11: Big House Rumble**

"Help!" screams Curly while he & Fibrilious head to shore, "I don't like the ocean! Oh, look, a friendly little dolphin. They helped sailors in the war...It's a shark! It's shark & it's not friendly! It looks like a dolphin! It's a tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh, octopus, come & help me! An octo...octopus is worse than a shark! I hate this planet!"

Curly soon ends up springing onto land with an octopus on his face. Groaning, he pulls it off, causing him to gasp for air before lying on the ground next to Fibrilious who got to shore before him.

"Oh...little monster." complains Fibrilious, very annoyed.

Hearing his communicator ringing, Curly sits up & answers the call, saying, after pressing a button in order for him to answer, "Uh, Agent Curly here."

"I have lost patience with you both. Have you captured 624 or not?" snaps Madame through the monitor of the communicator, annoyed.

"Um...uh-uh..."

"Consider yourselves fired & prison bound. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable!"

Madame then hangs up, before Curly stammers, "But, uh...um..."

Fibrilious stands up & says, chuckling to himself, "We're fired! Now we do it my way!"

Alarmed, Curly asks as Fibrilious walks off, "Your way? Oh, uh, wait!"

Getting up quickly, Curly rushes after Fibrilious.

At the Galactic Federation, after ending Curly & her conversation, Madame frowns as she stands in the direction of the big screen's front.

"It seems I have overestimated Fibimoss & Cuffy." says Madame.

"Uh, Fibrilious & Curly." corrects Mr. Lunt to Madame.

"Whatever!" snaps Madame to Mr. Lunt. "The mission is in jeopardy. This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Lunt. How soon will you be prepared to leave?"

"Immediately," answers Mr. Lunt, strictly.

Meanwhile, Petunia is sleeping in the woods, in the same area she was at last night, using the book as a pillow.

Light from the sunshine wakes her up, causing her to open her eyes & look around. Just then, a few rustling bushes are heard, surprising Petunia. Suddenly, to Petunia's surprise, Fibrilious appears out of the bushes.

"Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive." warns Fibrilious, aiming his blaster at her marvelous alien creation. Petunia simply backed away a bit, saying nothing at this moment. "Yes. Yes, that's it. Come quietly." says Fibrilious.

"Um, I'm...waiting." says Petunia.

"For what?" asks Fibrilious, before feeling like he just stepped on something & looks down, seeing the book that Petunia took with her into the woods.

"Family." says Petunia to Fibrilious with hope in her voice.

"Ah! You don't have one. I made you." says Fibrilious.

"Oh...maybe I could..." begins Petunia, after feeling stunned because of what Fibrilious just said to her.

"You're built to destroy. You can never belong." says Fibrilious, bringing Petunia's hopes down. "Now come quietly & we will take you apart."

Hearing this shocking thing, 624 quickly hops off, causing Fibrilious to become annoyed because of this.

"No, no, no, no. Don't run, don't run!"

Petunia then hops as fast as she possibly could to Larry's house.

Meanwhile, in the home of Larry & Bob the Cucumbers, Bob is sadly sitting near the kitchen table as he cries in sorrow while noticing that it's now 7:15 & Wally will take Larry away soon.

"Larry," says Bob as he sees Larry, rubbing his eyes with a tissue he has gotten out. "I didn't hear you get up. Bro, what's wrong?"

Larry answers while looking down at the ground, "Petunia left."

"Really?"

"It's good she's gone. She didn't wanna be here, anyway. We don't need her."

Bob then went over to Larry & says, "Larry...sometimes you try your hardest but things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes things have to change & maybe sometimes they're for the better...even if..."

"Bob!" calls a familiar female voice from in front of the door suddenly.

"Jackie!" shouts Jake in surprise, seeing her when he opens the door.

"I think I found you a job." says Vanessa, surprising Bob.

"You what?"

"Old Pea's store, but we gotta hurry."

"Oh, um, okay." says Bob before turning to Larry. "Larry. Bro, this is really important. I need you to stay here for a few minutes. I'm gonna be right back. Lock the door & don't answer it for anyone, okay?"

Bob kisses Larry on the head before he & Vanessa leave Larry behind. Just as the couple hops off into the distance, Petunia appears, hopping out of the woods with Fibrilious chasing her & shooting plasma at her madly.

"Come back here, you little...!" yells Fibrilious while firing at Petunia but ends up missing his target.

Just as Larry was about to go upstairs, he suddenly hears panting. He turns to see Petunia hopping up to him.

"Petunia?" asks Larry in surprise. "What is it?"

"Shh!" Petunia shushes Larry.

To Larry's horror, Fibrilious appears out of the hallway to see his destructible creation with Larry.

"Oh, hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore." says Fibrilious, amused. "Didn't I tell you? We got fired this morning."

Petunia speedily pulled Larry into the next room.

"New rules!" chuckles Fibrilious, firing a shot of plasma at Petunia.

But Fibrilious's creation ends up catching it in her grasp.

"Ha!" says Petunia before she grins, chuckling to herself. "Oh, ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The plasma ball becomes so hot, Petunia threw it at Fibrilious, knocking the alien scientist, before hitting a record player, causing it to turn on & play Elvis's song called 'Hound Dog.'

"What are we gonna do?" asks Larry while going into the other room along with Petunia.

Fibrilious sits up & remarks, hearing the Elvis song, "Ooh! I love this song!"

Meanwhile, Petunia places lots of things into Benny, before holding the stuffed toy dog up.

She asks to Larry, with him repeating, "Pliers, Screwdriver."

Meanwhile, Fibrilious starts to trash all the closets & rooms, really wanting to get Petunia, saying, "Come out, my friend from whomever you're hiding behind."

Then, Fibrilious sees Benny going up to him while tied to a skateboard.

"What the...?"

Benny explodes while still tied to the skateboard all of a sudden, causing Fibrilious to fall to the floor. Groaning, Fibrilious gets up & sees Petunia hopping on the ceiling as she laughs at him.

Fibrilious then snaps, while taking a cupboard off the wall, throwing the plates at Petunia, "Come on! What's the big deal? I'll put you back together again. I'll make you taller & not a red-headed freak!"

"I like being red-headed!" snaps Petunia as she dodges the plates that Fibrilious throws at her.

Outside, Curly sees the plates that Fibrilious is throwing as they're going through the roof.

"No, no, no!" shouts Curly, alarmed, while knowing that him getting left behind & Fibrilious going to capture Petunia by himself was so wrong!

There was eventually a formed circle of holes on the ceiling around Petunia while she taunts to her creator, "Opuma majigi!"

"Oh, leave my mother out of this!" snaps Fibrilious, furiously.

Suddenly, the roof creaks a bit & it ends up collapsing onto Petunia, trapping her!

Fibrilious goes over to the disaster area to find Petunia, saying, "You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks & make you a boy but let's face it, something went wrong."

"No!" shouts Larry, hitting the scientist/criminal with a broom.

This distracts Fibrilious just as Petunia recovers, tackles Fibrilious & lifts her up, sending him crashing through a window.

"Quick! Follow me!" says Larry while hopping to the back door with Petunia, trying to get away from Fibrilious. "If we make it to..."

To their surprise & shock, Curly is seen at the door as he smiles while greeting to them, "Hi!"

Shocked, Larry slams the door on him. "They're all over the place!"

"Running away? Here...let me stop you!" shouts Fibrilious as he then throws a gadget of some kind that features scissors, toothbrushes & toothpaste, but they dodge before Curly opens the door again, but sees the gadget going his way & closes the door before the thing hits the door & goes halfway through.

"You always get in the way!" shouts Fibrilious in rage when Curly opens the door, going into the house.

"Where's the boy?" asks Curly, concerned. "What have you done to the boy?"

"Hello? Wally Nezzer?"' asks Larry on the phone. "Evil aliens are attacking my house."

"No, no, no! No evil aliens!"

While Curly springs over to Larry, attempting to stop him before he can even expose them both, 1 of the house's walls is destroyed with Petunia appearing while she's holding a car up.

"Blue punch buggy!" chuckles Petunia, happily. "No punch back. **Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!"**

Petunia smashes Fibrilious with the car, causing a honking sound from the car to be heard.

"They want my dog!" says Larry to Wally.

"There's no need to alert the authorities." yells Curly frantically before grabbing the phone from Larry.

He then says in a calm voice on the phone, "Everything's under control!"

"Larry who was that?" asks Wally, surprised.

Larry gets the phone back from Curly, saying eagerly, "Oh, good, my dog found my Plunger Shooter 3000."

"Larry! Don't hang...!"

But Larry simply hangs up on Wally. Larry turns to see Petunia holding Larry's dangerous Plunger Shooter 3000 before laughing like crazy while she jumps at Fibrilious, making him quickly grab a mop to defend himself & throw it at the alien rhubarb, making Petunia drop the Plunger Shooter to the ground, with the mop ending up hitting her head! She then spots Fibrilious's blaster & grabs it to fire it at Fibrilious, but the alien scientist is fast, stuffing a carrot into the opening of the blaster, alarming Petunia.

"You shouldn't play with guns." says Fibrilious when the 2 suddenly hear a high-pitched whining from Fibrilious's blaster.

"Oh, okay," says Petunia with a weak smile while giving the blaster to Fibrilious.

"Thank you. Oh, I just remembered. It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" says Fibrilious, giving the blaster back to Petunia.

"Merry Christmas!" says Petunia quickly tossing the blaster back to Fibrilious.

"It's not Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah!"

With fear, Curly drags Larry quickly out of the house.

"We're leaving Petunia?" asks Larry.

"Trust me. This is not gonna end well."

In the house, Petunia & Fibrilious still play 'hot potato' with the gun as its whining grows even more intense.

"1 potato!" yells Petunia.

"2 potato!" Fibrilious yells back.

"3 patato!"

"4!"

"5 patato!"

"6 patato!"

"7 patato more!"

"My..."

"Mother..."

"Told..."

"Me..."

"You..."

"Are..."

"It." says Petunia, giving the blaster back to Fibrilious once again.

"Oh, I win!" chuckles Fibrilious, having forgotten what had been going on now, just before Larry's entire house explodes & is now destroyed. Not good!


	12. Save Larry!

**Chapter 12: Save Larry!**

Meanwhile, at Pea's Store, Bob appears going out saying to the owner, "Thanks. Mahalo plenty. You won't be disappointed. I'll show up early to help with morning deliver..."

Suddenly, Bob spies a wailing fire truck, looking alarmed as it heads towards the street.

"Oh, don't turn left." says Bob, worried.

But the truck went to the left anyway.

"No." says Bob as he begins to rush back home.

Meanwhile, groaning, Petunia is seen going out of the wreckage of the house, before seeing Bob run by, surprised. Bob went to Wally's car that's now on the scene!

"1 of them had acne in the middle, & all over, her face." explains Larry to Wally.

"Oh, Larry!" cries Bob as Wally sends Larry into his car. "Please don't do this." begs Bob.

"You know I have no choice." says Wally, frowning.

"No! You're not taking him! I'm the only 1 who understands him! You take that away, he won't stand a chance!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"But you don't know what you're doing! He needs me!"

"Is this what he needs? It seems clear to me that you need him a lot more than he needs you."

Larry quickly opens the car's door & flees off into the woods.

Wally doesn't see Larry in the car anymore suddenly, exclaiming, "Larry? Larry!"

"Larry!" shouts Bob in worry.

Petunia soon found Larry when he was then deep in the woods & goes up to him, giving him back the picture of his family.

Larry took the picture & looked at it for a second then back at Petunia, saying in rage, "You ruined everything."

Feeling ashamed about not doing this sooner, Petunia finally reveals her true retractable/alien form to Larry, making him look at her in surprise.

"You're 1 of them?" asks Larry.

Larry then pushes Petunia furiously & says, "Get outta here, Petunia. We don't need you."

All of a sudden, in a shocking way, a huge black net is revealed from a distance, catching Larry & Petunia, before they struggled to get free.

Mr. Lunt then appears outta the bushes, saying as he puts Larry & Petunia in a container at the back of his ship, "Surprise! And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. Ha, ha, ha. Silly me."

"Larry? Larry!" Bob calls out, looking for Larry in the woods, before seeing Mr. Lunt hop by.

"There you go, all buckled up for the trip. And look- I even caught you a little snack."

When Mr. Lunt got back into the ship, Bob saw Larry in the container of the ship as Petunia managed to get out & cries, running to the ship, "No! Stop!"

But the ship takes off, flying high into the sky.

"Larry!" says Bob in shock, seeing the ship fly off.

Bob then turns to see Petunia & whacks her in the head hard with a huge tree branch he's holding.

"Okay, talk." shouts Bob in anger. " I know you had something to do with this. Now where's Larry? Talk! I know you can."

Petunia stands up & says, looking at Bob, "Okay, okay."

But then, Bob struck Petunia with the huge branch he had again.

"Where's Larry?" snaps Bob.

"Larry..." begins Petunia, before a blast hits her & knocks her to the floor.

Fibrilious suddenly appears & tackles Petunia to the ground.

"Now all your washing is up!" laughs Fibrilious, maniacally, while grabbing Petunia, proudly.

"You're under arrest! Read her her rights!" snaps Curly, strictly.

"Listen carefully," says Fibrilious, grinning before she slams Petunia's head into a tree hardly.

Curly contacts headquarters on his communicator, saying, "Hello? Galactic Command? Experiment 624 is in custody. We'll wait right here."

Curly then hangs up, before he & Fibrilious both notice Bob going near them.

"Huh?" Fibrilious asks after stopping what he's doing.

"Don't interact with him," whispers Curly to Fibrilious before they both turn their backs on Bob.

He then asks them, "Where's Larry?"

"Who?" asks Jacqueline, turning to look at Bob before Curly hits him in annoyance. "What?"

"Larry...my brother." says Bob.

"Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh..." begins Fibrilious.

"Juan! He's a cucumber just like me and he hangs around with that... that... freaky red-headed... veggie-looking – thing!" says Bob angrily, looking at the 2 before looking at Petunia then back again.

"Uh...We know him." says Fibrilious, admitting the truth.

"Bring him back!" snaps Bob in anger.

"Oh, we can't do that. Uh-uh. That would be a misuse of Galactic resources." says Curly.

"See, problem is...we're just here for her." says Bob, holding onto 1 of Petunia's arms.

"So he's gone?" asks Bobin sorrow.

"Look on the bright side. You won't have to yell at anyone anymore." says Curly, attempting to sound a bit cheerful.

Bob simply collapse to the ground & begins to cry.

" Come." says Fibrilious while letting Petunia go as she & Curly begin to follow her lead.

Petunia then stops walking & turns to look at the sad Bob, before going over to him while he isn't looking & says, "O' hana."

"Huh?" asks Bob, surprised as he looks up at Petunia.

"Hey! Get away from him!" snaps Fibrilious, pulling Petunia back from Bob.

"No!" says Bob, getting up as he pulls Petunia forwards from Fibrilious.

"What did you say?"

"O' hana means family. Family means..." begins Petunia.

"Nobody gets left behind." finishes Bob.

"Or forgotten. Yeah."

Fibrilious & Curly look dumbstruck as they look at each other, also a bit confused.

Petunia turns to look at Fibrilious & says, "Hey, gamboo gagabi."

Fibrilious yells, "What? After all you put me through you expect me to help you just like that? JUST LIKE THAT?"

"Ih," answers Petunia.

"Fine," agrees Fibrilious before getting out the key to unlock the handcuffs off of Petunia.

"Fine? You're doing what she says?" asks Curly, now concerned.

"Uh, she's very persuasive." says Fibrilious.

"Persuasive? What exactly are we doing?"

"Rescue."

"We're gonna get Larry?" asks Bob, eagerly.

"Ih," says Petunia, smiling at Bob.

Fibrilious then drives a motorcycle with the others riding on it as well.

"Oh good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment & insanity to the list of things I did today!" shouts Curly in sarcasm over the roaring motor.

They fortunately get to a place & Fibrilious stops the motorcycle completely.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" says Petunia, jumping excitedly.

"What? Did you think we walked here?" asks Fibrilious again.

"This is Mr. Lunt, requesting hyperspace clearance." says Mr. Lunt to his computer.

"Stand by for clearance." says the computer. "Clearance is granted on vector C12."

Meanwhile, Larry is still sitting in the ship's container, sadly while looking at the picture of his parents.

Just then, Larry saw Petunia from 1 of the windows in the ship behind Mr. Lunt's.

"Connect me to the Grand Councilwoman." commands Mr. Lunt to the computer.

Then, Madame Blueberry's voice asks, "Mr. Lunt, what's going on?"

"I thought you'd like to know that the little abomination is...is..." begins Mr. Lunt before hearing a honking noise, turning to see a nearby ship & Petunia, & gasping in horror.

"Yes, Captain?" asks Madame Blueberry.

"I'll call you back," growls Mr. Lunt to Madame Blueberry angrily before he hangs up.

He then chases the other ship while yelling, "How did you get outta there?"

"So what exactly are we doing?" asks Bob, nervously.

"Don't worry, is all part of plan. We are professionals." says Fibrilious, assuring Bob.

Fibrilious than grabs Petunia, seeing something in her mouth that's near the controls & shouts, "Hey! Get that outta your mouth!"

"Hold on!" shouts Fibrilious , turning the ship to avoid crashing into mountains.

"Okay, it's show time!" announces Fibrilious to Petunia. "This is it!"

Petunia opens t he exit & shouts, flying towards the ship, "Go! Go! Go!"

Once on the back of the ship & on the container, Petunia tries to free Larry, scratching it.

"Little savage! Get off my ship!" shouts Mr. Lunt, in rage, before pointing his engines at Petunia, causing them to knock Petunia off!

"Petunia!" cries Larry in terror as he watched Petunia fall a thousand feet to the ground, bouncing off a few mountains & onto a road, with a familiar frog croaking next to her.

"Computer, locate Experiment 624." growls Mr. Lunt, furiously.

"624 located," said Mr. Lunt's computer.

"We finish this now," growls Mr. Lunt.

Meanwhile, Fibrilious looks through her binoculars to see Petunia unconscious on a road.

"Petunia is unconscious." says Fibrilious with worry.

"What do we do now?" asks Bob in wonder.

"We stay close. Hope for a miracle. That's all we can do," says Fibrilious, looking at Bob.

Meanwhile, Petunia gains consciousness & rescues the frog & herself from Mr. Lunt's ship's fiery blast.

"No!" shouts Mr. Lunt in shock.

"Don't leave me, okay?" says Larry, looking at Petunia as Mr. Lunt's ship flies off.

"Okay. Okay."

Deyermined when she sees a gasoline truck coming her way, Petunia, says, putting the frog to the side, "Okay."


	13. Back Together

**Chapter 13: Back Together**

Meanwhile, back in Mr. Lunt's ship, Lunt's computer says, "Target 624 is in motion. Speed is 84."

Mr. Lunt growls, " That's impossible!"

The truck that Petunia ends up driving starts to sink in the lava that Petunia drives into as Petunia climbs to the top of the truck.

"Petunia!" Larry cries.

"Hmm?" asks Petunia, looking up & seeing Mr. Lunt's ship, seeing it close in on her.

"Abomination," growls Mr. Lunt.

"Stupidhead," Petunia tauntingly replies, ripping open the truck's gasoline tank & causing it to spill into the lava, backfiring back at Petunia, making her fly into the sky towards the ship. "Yee-haw!"

Just then , Petunia crashes into the front of Mr. Lunt's ship, geeting, "Aloha!"

"You're vile! You're foul! You're flawed!" shouts Mr. Lunt, firing plasma with his plasma cannon at Petunia.

"Also pretty & red-headed!" laughs Petunia while she throws Mr. Lunt, with her super strength out of the ship, but resulting in Mr. Lunt landing onto the other ship.

Petunia then freed Larry, holding him with her... arms?

"You came back," says Larry, smiling at Petunia.

"Nobody gets left behind." says Petunia, smiling back at Larry, bfore jumping off Mr. Lunt's damaged ship before it exploded, leaving a lot of black smoke in the sky.

"Larry!" shouts Bob in alarm.

When the smoke cleared, they all turned to see Larry & Petunia sitting on the ship...with Petunia holding onto Mr. Lunt's shirt collar.

"Good dog," says Larry, happily, before the ship ends up landing on the water & close to the shore.

"Vanessa!" calls Larry from the ship.

"Hey, Larry."

"Can you give us a ride to shore?"

"Uh...Sure! But I have to make 2 trips."

"So you're from outer space, huh?" asks Vanessa, taking Petunia to shore. "I heard the surfing's choice."

"We have 624," says 1 of the Vegtroopers, grabbing 624.

"Take her to my ship," orders Madame.

"Leave her alone," commands Larry, strictly.

"Hold on." says Wally in worry.

"Grand Councilwoman, let me explain." says Mr. Lunt.

"Silence!" snaps Madame, "I am retiring you, Captain Lunt."

"Actually, credit for the capture goes to..." begins Curly.

"Goes to me," scowls Madame. "You'll be lucky if you end up on a Read-Headed Alien farm after we sort this thing out."

"Uh...I think I should..." begins Fibrilious, trying to make his getaway, knowing he'll go back to prison.

"You! You're the cause of all this! I f it wasn't for your Experiment 624, none of this..."

"It's Petunia," interrupts Petunia.

"What?"

"My name is Petunia."

"Petunia, then. If it wasn't for Petunia..."

"Does I have to go in the ship?"

"Yes?"

"Can I say good-bye?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," says Petunia, going over to Bob & Larry, before Larry hugs her.

"Who are you?" asks Madame, curiously.

"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little & broken...but still good. Yeah, still good." Petunia explains to Madame, smiling.

Petunia then heads back towards the ship.

"Does she really have to go?" asks Curly.

"You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the Council has decided." says Madame with a sigh of sadness.

"Larry, didn't you buy that thing at the shelter?" asks Wally.

"Hey!" shouts Larry, causing Madame to turn & see him. "3 days ago, I bought Petunia at the shelter. I paid 2 dollars for her."

Larry then shows Madame his adoption form, adding, "See this stamp? I own her. If you take her, you're stealing."

Madame smiles a bit & says, before turning to Wally, "You look familiar."

"CIA. Rosewell. 1973." says Wally.

"Ah, yes. You had hair back then." says Madame , before she lets Petunia go towards her new family., "Take note of this. This creature has been sentenced to life in exile a sentence that shall henceforth be served out here...on Earth...& as caretaker of the alien rhubarb, Petunia this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be checking in now & then."

Madame then unleashes Petunia's handcuffs.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." says Wally to Madame. "This won't be easy to explain back at headquarters."

"I know what yopu mean," says Madame, before whispering to 1 of the Vegtroopers, "Don't let those 2 get on my ship."

The ship then takes off into the sky with Fibrilious & Curly still on Earth.

"CIA?" asks Bob to Wally in amazement.

"Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that flying fire ants were an endangered species. Now, about your house..."

Petunia is seen playing guitar but then messes up.

"Wait," says Petunia, before trying again as Fibrilious & the others build a new house for Larry & Petunia herself.

The End


End file.
